


House Party

by MiRz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, House Party, Wayne Manor, jon is a good friend
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Durante 24 anos, Richard “Dick” John Grayson-Wayne havia sido um bom filho. Para todos os seus pais, diga-se de passagem. Um único mal-entendido manchou para sempre o seu histórico perfeito de Golden Boy. Era para ser só uma reuniãozinha entre amigos.





	House Party

Dick Grayson era um homem morto. Pelo menos ele estava a cinco minutos de ter uma morte bem lenta e tortuosa, se não nas mãos de Bruce, seu pai adotivo, seria nas mãos de Alfred, seu mordomo/avô. O fato é que a morte dele já poderia ser presumida só com a visão diante os seus olhos.

O interior da Mansão Wayne estava completamente e irrevogavelmente destruída. Provavelmente metade do seu quinhão da herança estava em fragalhos no chão na forma de objetos destruídos, desde vasos antiquíssimos que estavam na família Wayne há gerações até retratos dos antigos patriarcas e fotos dos primórdios de Gotham que valiam mais que seu apartamento em Bludhaven. O teto estava coberto com metros e metros de papel higiênico colados com alguma coisa pastosa não identificada, que ele não gostaria de descobrir o que é, além de balões de gás hélio em formato de coração.

Seus gritos histéricos e afetados estavam sendo abafados pelo som de um CD _Death Metal_ tocando em proporções absurdas em algum lugar da enorme casa. Ao seu lado, Wally, Tim e Conner pareciam tão mortificados quanto ele enquanto Jason ria escandalosamente ao ponto de literalmente rolar no chão de rir. Para o segundo filho mais velho de Bruce, ver o estrago causado pela “festinha” que o _Golden Boy_ organizou era como ganhar na loteria. Bruce teria um aneurisma quando visse o que seu filho favorito fez em sua casa.

― Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer. Eu. Vou. Morrer ― Dick dizia repetindo essas palavras como um mantra, completamente perplexo e em pânico, pontuando o final como se esta fosse uma sentença irrecorrível.

― Eu acho que você conseguiu colocar em xeque a política de não-matar do Batman, _Dickface_ ― Jason provocou entre risadas, fazendo referência ao tabuleiro de xadrez feito em mármore e que pertenceu ao pai do Bruce destruído no chão. ― Nem o Demônio causou tanta destruição.

― Falando nele, onde ele e o Jon estão? ― Tim lembrou-se de repente do mais novo deles e olhou em volta em busca das duas crianças.

― Hm, eu não quero me meter ― Conner começou a dizer timidamente, coçando a nuca com a mão como fazia quando estava nervoso. ―, mas acho que vocês têm preocupações maiores do que aqueles dois nesse momento.

― Pode apostar que sim, _Supey_ ― disse Stephanie se juntando ao grupo junto com Cass. ― Achei isso na cozinha do Alfred. Com certeza alguma _lady_ mui puritana e de muito respeito o “perdeu” sem querer. ― Junto ao tom jocoso, a loira mostrou um vestido branco extremamente curto.

― Alguém fez coisas impróprias na cozinha do Alfred?! ― gritou Dick, parecendo ainda mais em pânico, se possível.

― Calma ― tranquilizou Cass, passando a mão nas costas do seu irmão mais velho tentando acalmá-lo. ― Aqui.

A menina pegou um saco de papel do _McDonalds_ largado no chão e entregou para ele respirar. Dick agarrou o saco como se este fosse uma tábua de salvação e colocou na boca sem se incomodar que o objeto estivesse no chão, o importante era puxar e soltar o ar dentro dele de maneira ritmada. Se ele contraísse alguma doença mortal… Bem, morto por morto…

Um zumbido se aproximando deles foi ouvido até que Bárbara se aproximou do grupo com sua cadeira de rodas elétrica. A expressão dela estava neutra, mas sua linguagem corporal era óbvia em revelar seu nervosismo. Tudo o que Gotham não precisava era de um Batman furioso.

― Bom, tenho quase certeza que Damian ficará feliz em receber sua parte na herança, Dick.

― Vocês não estão ajudando! ― Dick reclamou parando por um instante de soprar no saco de papel.

Wally ainda estava mudo pelo choque. Parte dele queria ficar para ajudar a situação ruim de Dick, mas a outra parte queria correr para longe mais rápido do que nunca e fingir que não fez parte da confraternização, que claramente saiu do controle.

Tudo havia começado quando Bruce havia dado férias muito merecidas a Alfred, que viajou para a Inglaterra visitar familiares e amigos. Como a maioria não estava mais morando regularmente na mansão, entre suas cidades e equipes o único que estaria por perto seria o próprio Bruce, Dick havia pedido permissão para usar a mansão para reunir alguns amigos quando o pai estivesse fora. Era para ser algo privado e tranquilo, entre seus irmãos, amigos e colegas mais próximos.

Bruce não viu problema, já que Dick nunca havia dado trabalho. Acontece que um dos policiais que trabalhavam com Dick e que fora convidado, entendeu que “reuniãozinha íntima” para a elite de Gotham significava uma _House Party _louca e de repente a Mansão Wayne foi invadida por centenas de pessoas que a família nem ao menos conhecia!

― Grayson! ― Uma voz infantil gritou alto do lado de fora, ultrapassando até mesmo o som alto no meio da destruição.

Como um furacão prestes a causar ainda mais estrago, Damian invadiu o salão onde estavam, com o rosto moreno vermelho de raiva. Jon flutuava atrás dele, roendo as unhas e parecendo preocupado.

― Seus amigos devassos profanaram o campo-santo da respeitável família Wayne… ― rugiu a criança.

― O que é devasso? ― Jon perguntou para Conner, seu irmão mais velho, bem baixinho de forma que os outros não ouviram.

Conner ficou vermelho e respondeu no mesmo nível de voz que seu irmãozinho:

― Depois eu te explico. ― Estava para acontecer o dia em que Conner não estranharia esse tipo de linguagem saindo da boca de uma criança de doze anos. Quem em sã normalidade chamava seus irmãos pelo sobrenome? Provavelmente apenas Damian, mas o clone duvidava que a criança tivesse algo de normal em sua vida.

― O que você quer dizer com isso?! ― perguntou Tim, entrando em pânico também, alheio a troca de palavras entre os filhos do Superman.

Uma coisa era mexerem com os pertences de Thomas e Martha Wayne, uma atitude grave e quase imperdoável, mas mexer com a lápide dos pais do Bruce? Era pedir por tragédia! Aquelas duas pedras eram as cruzes do Batman. O símbolo inicial de um legado sombrio e de vingança.

― Vejam vocês mesmo ― disse Damian tão bravo como antes.

Sem perder tempo, todos correram ― exceto Bárbara por causa da cadeira de rodas ― rumo ao cemitério privado que a família Wayne possuía no terreno. Para chegarem lá, primeiros deveriam passar pela _Poor House_ e pela própria piscina, que encontrava-se suja com restos de comida e com boias de flamingos rosas flutuando, que definitivamente não pertenciam ao homem sombrio que criou a persona do Batman.

Depois havia a área da churrasqueira e então um jardim bonito que possuía a uma trilha discreta desaguando nos portões enferrujados do cemitério privado. E lá, caçoando deles, havia as elegantes pedras de Thomas e Martha, outrora tão bem cuidadas por Bruce e Alfred, agora pichadas com símbolos obscenos em _spray_ vermelho. A única evidência que poderiam levá-los ao autor do crime era uma boneca Barbie-Sereia. Gotham estava perdida.

― Oh merda! ― Havia sido as palavras pouco eloquentes de Jason, mas que retratavam bem o que todo mundo pensava.

Dick então… Ele estava muito além do pânico. Pânico e desespero era pouco para o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Num estupor causado por puro pavor, a mente do mais velho dos herdeiros começou a trabalhar freneticamente para salvar sua vida.

― Eis o que nós iremos fazer ― disse Dick apontando para os irmãos e amigos. ― Nós vamos simular uma fuga do Coringa…

― Você quer mentir para o maldito Batman? Sério? ― Wally perguntou incrédulo, falando pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

― Wally tem razão. ― Tim tentou apaziguar as ideias malucas do irmão mais velho. ― B está de guarda na Torre de Vigilância com o Superman–

― Doze horas preso com o Escoteiro Azul? — interrompeu Jason — Uau! O Batman deve voltar para casa com um ótimo humor. ― Jason voltou a ironizar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que competia com o sorriso do Coringa. A situação estava ficando cada vez melhor. Para ele obviamente, não para Dick. O _Batclã_ entraria em crise de dentro para fora e o melhor de tudo é que nem precisaria trabalhar para isso, era glorioso. Que dia maravilhoso era aquele!

― Novo plano! ― Dick estalou os dedos como se tivesse uma nova epifania. ― A palavra-chave da situação é Super!

― Oh, isso vai ser bom ― disse Jason sentando na lápide de outro alguém de frente para Dick, prestando muita atenção em suas palavras.

― Vocês dois ― Dick apontou para Damian e Jon. ― Vocês vão distrair o Batman e o Superman. Soltem animais dos zoológico, causem uma fuga em Arkham, causem um problema intergalático, não me importa como, sejam criativos, só deem trabalho a eles!

― Esse é o seu plano? ― Conner perguntou. ― Induzir os mais novos para causar mais desastre para que o seu passe despercebido? Por que você só não pede desculpas com os olhos de cachorrinho? Ouvi dizer que era muito eficaz.

Dick olhou para Conner com um _Batglare_ que era tão intimidante quanto o original do Batman.

― Eu tenho 24 anos, Connor! Você acha que eu estaria nesse estado se isso ainda funcionasse? Damian tem mais chances de se safar com alguma coisa do que eu! Além do mais, não é induzi-los a fazer coisas erradas, é apenas distração. Considerem isso como treinamento de campo. Distraia o inimigo enquanto outra equipe resolve o problema sem intervenção inimiga.

Wally e Conner talvez não percebessem, mas Tim, Jason, Cass, Stephanie e Bárbara com certeza notaram o tom levemente manipulador nas palavras de Dick. Damian em um dia normal faria tudo o que Dick pedisse. Gritando, chutando, esperneando, socando e ameaçando tal como era previsível para o pequeno demônio que era, mas ainda faria. Porém falar na frente dele que a ação era uma missão ou um treino? É… Eles perderam Damian. O fogo em seu olhar já era prova suficiente.

― Vamos, Kent ― ordenou o mais novo dos Wayne com determinação.

Jon, sempre tão leal, obedeceu ao amigo, pegando Damian pelas axilas e saiu voando com ele.

― Espere aí! ― Conner tentou intervir, mas os dois já estavam longe. ― Seu irmãozinho é uma má influência para o meu irmãozinho ― disse para Tim.

― Damian é uma má influência para todo mundo ― o terceiro Robin disse resignado. O menino era filho do Batman com Talia Al Ghul, era óbvio que nada de bom sairia dessa união.

― Agora, vocês dois ― Dick disse apontando para Wally e Conner. ― Vão ajudar a limpar a mansão. Super-velocidade. Wally fica com cemitério e a _Poor House_, Conner com o interior da mansão.

― Por que eu fico com o cemitério? ― Wally perguntou estridente. Não é que ele era supersticioso, mas estavam na semana do Halloween e estaria limpando o cemitério do _Batman_… Ainda havia algumas dúvidas se ele era realmente apenas humano.

― Porque Conner voa e pode alcançar o lustre. Não se preocupe, se o espírito dos pais do Bruce aparecerem eles foram boas pessoas ― o acrobata disse sério, fazendo pouco caso do medo de Wally. ― Já nós ― apontou para o resto da família. ― Vamos consertar os objetos da casa…

― Dick ― Steph o interrompeu. ― Não existe cola suficiente no mundo para consertar tudo. Além de que, tenho certeza que o Bruce e o Alfred perceberão os vasos colados. Só… lide com isso com dignidade.

― Além do mais, não é um problema nosso ― Bárbara disse seca. ― Eu, Stephanie, Conner e Wally nem somos da família…

― Ah são sim ― Dick insistiu. ― Você não vai querer ficar viúva três meses antes de nos casarmos, não é? Quanto a Steph, vocês realmente duvidam que Bruce não tem os papéis de adoção prontos na gaveta, apenas esperando o momento certo? Que ele não faz as vontades dela só com o artifício das lágrimas de crocodilo? Só funciona quando se é da família!

― Bom ponto ― Steph admitiu. Quem diria que o Batman era derrotado por algumas lágrimas de crocodilo?

― Tim e Conner, quem é que anda encobrindo o namoro de vocês dois porque Metas não são permitidos na cidade?

Os dois rapazes ficaram em silêncio.

― Foi o que pensei ― Dick disse convencido. ― Wally, tenho certeza que você não quer que Artemis saiba de todos os detalhes daquela vez que saímos em uma missão no Hawaii.

― Por que você está me questionando? Missão dada é missão cumprida, se você quer as lápides limpas, elas estarão limpas. O que são alguns Gasparzinhos, não é mesmo? ― Wally respondeu rapidamente.

Dick virou para o penúltimo que sobrou. Jason.

― Eu tenho quase certeza que você gostará de ficar aqui apenas para ver o caos ― ponderou o mais velho. ― Porém eu tenho três palavras que vão fazê-lo cooperar de boa vontade: Verão de 2014.

― Eu te odeio. Espero que você saiba disso ― Jason resmungou ao irmão.

― Quando você, Cass… Eu espero que a minha linguagem corporal seja súplica o bastante para te convencer?

― Vai ser divertido ― a garota disse simplesmente.

― Mãos à obra! ― Dick disse saindo correndo.

― Como uma pessoa normal conseguiu sozinha manipular duas das pessoas mais poderosas da Terra? ― Conner perguntou a Wally.

― Ele foi treinado pelo Batman ― Wally respondeu dando de ombros e seguindo cumprir a sua tarefa dada.

Horas depois, Batman entra na Batcaverna cansado e irritado de permanecer vigilante por doze horas com Clark, além de lidar com as traquinagens de Damian e Jon, que pareciam inspirados a causar o caos naquela noite. Tudo o que desejava no momento era tomar um banho quente para relaxar os músculos tensos e dormir até o dia seguinte.

Com isso em mente, tirou o capuz e subiu as escadas da caverna em direção ao seu quarto. No caminho, permaneceu alheio a todos os objetos de decoração, mas atentou-se ao som dos seus filhos na cozinha. Falaria com eles mais tarde.

Contudo, Bruce não esperava se deparar com dois unicórnios de pelúcia gigantes na sua cama, em posições explícitas de fornicação, vestindo as roupas do gato de Damian.

― Richard John Grayson-Wayne! Quer me explicar por que têm dois unicórnios de pelúcia na minha cama? ― Bruce gritou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido na cozinha.

Quando chegou lá para ouvir a explicação do primogênito, havia apenas um Dick amarrado na cadeira da cozinha, pálido e assustado.

― Então, parece que você tem algo para me contar, não é? ― Bruce suspirou. Ia ser uma longa noite.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
